


Maybe I am a big softie!

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	Maybe I am a big softie!

Why is Robbie Rotton a Villain? Why he flinches whenever somebody trys to touch him? Is he affraid that that person will hi him? What or who has Robbie so traumatized?! This and much more questions Sportacus asks himself. It hurts him to se Robbies affraid flinch when he will ttouch him. For example when he rescues Robbie. He must talk with the villain. Even if he probably does not cooperate. He must try it. Maybe Robbie answers him, He likes Robbie a lot. He wants too be Robbies boyfriend. But Sportacus thinks that the villain hate him, becaus he want to get rid of him. But Robbie loves the hero too. He wants that the hero left town forever, becaus of his feelings to the hero. A villain and a hero. No this is not right! That can not be!? The villain thought. Sportacus is on the way to Robbies liar. He knocks on the hatch. ,,Go away!" The villain growls. ,,Robbie it´s me Sportacus. I need to talk with you! Pleas can I come in!?" The hero asks kindly. ,,Fine." The villain growls again. ,,Thank you!" The hero says bevor he gets in. Short after he stands i front of the villain, who sit in his orange fluffy armchair. ,,What do you want?" Robbie grumbels. ,,I have a few questions. First. Why do you always flinch when somebody will touch you?" Sportacus asks carefully. ,,No ome of your bussiness!" The villain growls. ,,Robbie pleas tell me! It hurts that you always flinch baxk affraid, becaus you think the person will hit you!" The hero trys again. ,,Why shut you care? I´m the villain!" He yell. ,,Woah Robbie calm down. I care about you. Because your a friend to me. And I want to know why your always flinch away. And why are you a villain. Answer Robbie that´s not so hard." The hero says hurt. Robbie sat their for a while like a statue. Then Robbies mysterious eyes are filled with tears. Suddenly the villain says with a shaky voice: ,,Nobody cares about me. I have no friends. And I´m a villain because my childhood was not that what a kid deserves! I know how it feels to love somebody. But I don´t know how it is to be loved. My parents only hit me. Becaus they were ashamedof me. Until i was nine years old I was a happy kid. But on my ninte birthday the began to hit me, yell at me, they locked me in my room. Sometimes for days without eating and drinking. The hospital was my seccond home. For 25 years when I was 18, I run away from home. Science that day Ilive here." The last two scentences were only sobbs. The villain crys now heavyly and sobbs every seccond. Sportacus looked in shock on the villain. He slowly goes to Robbie and lay his arms arround him. After a while the villain lay his arms on the heros back. After a brief moment the hero let go of Robbie, and sat down bevor him on the Floor. ,,Woah. I´m sorry Robbie. I have one final question pleas?" The hero asks. ,,Go on!" The villian sobbs. ,,Thanks. Why do you wanna kick me out of town?" Sportacus asks. The villain did not answer. After five minutes he say´s: ,,Because I love you!" Then he look away from the hero. Sportacus stand up, goes to Robbie, and turn his head with his finger. He lean forward, and kiss Robbie gentlly. After a brief moment the villain kiss back. After they separate from each other. ,,I love you too!" The hero murmurs, bevor he sat down on Robbies lap and snuggles against him.

-  
I hope you like it. :) 

Comments?


End file.
